La boucle enfin bouclée
by DrWeaver
Summary: Voici une petite suiteà mon OS "Tout a une fin".


_**Me revoilà avec une petite suite, qui je l'espère vous plaira. Elle ne devait pas voir le jour mais grâce à l'aide de Madoka, la voilà ^^ En tout cas, merci de m'avoir soufflé cette idée.**_

**Titre : La boucle enfin bouclée**

- Tu sais, j'aimerai que tu sois là, à cet instant. Que l'on puisse parler de tout et de rien ... Parler de lui.

Elle regarda la photo ancrée dans cette pierre si grisâtre. Elle s'était assise sur cette tombe, qu'elle connaissait si bien.

- J'ai enfin trouvé le bon, maman. Il est tellement doux, attentionné, patient, sérieux mais gamin à la fois. Toujours à raconter des histoires pour me faire rire. Il t'aurait plu, tu sais...

Elle fit une pause.

- Tu vois, à cet instant, j'aimerai partager ce moment avec toi. Te dire que je suis heureuse avec lui, qu'il me fait vivre une vie si parfaite. Et puis, …

Elle regarda l'objet entourant son doigt. Cet objet de convoitise, que certaines tueraient pour l'avoir. Parce que c'est l'homme qu'elle l'aime qui lui a offert.

- Il me l'a demandé, tu sais. Même à ce moment-là, il a voulu me laisser le temps de réfléchir mais c'était déjà tout réfléchi, _continua-t-elle_. C'est prévu pour début Septembre.

Elle pensa alors à ce fameux jour où il lui avait demandé.

_Ils venaient de finir une enquête, pour le moins originale. Un meurtre pendant un festival de rock. Elle l'avait trouvé bizarre pendant toute l'enquête. Comme si quelque chose le chiffonnait. Il lui avait proposé de le rejoindre au Old Haunt. Juste elle et lui. Seul à seul. Les doutes arrivèrent sur leurs grands chevaux noirs, tels des annonciateurs de mauvaises nouvelles._

_« Ca y est, il veut déjà rompre. Il a dû remarqué que je n'étais pas la bonne. » se dit-elle, en arrivant dans ce bar mythique. La lumière était tamisée, et une musique de fond se fit entendre. Personne à l'horizon. Lui aurait-il posé un lapin ? Lui aurait-il joué un tour pour se moquer d'elle ? Tellement de questions qui se bousculèrent qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'écrivain à côté d'elle, lui parlant._

_- Kate, ca va ?_

_- Mmh, oui désolée._

_-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_

_- Non, merci._

_Elle avait tellement une boule au ventre que rien de liquide ne pourrait passer. Il passa derrière le bar et se prépara un verre de scotch puis l'emmena dans un coin. Ce fameux coin qu'il avait préparé quelques heures avant, sous les conseils de Lanie. Il voulait que tout soit parfait pour cette soirée. Pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise. Elle fut surprise du dressage de la table. Toutes ses couleurs étaient ses préférées. Même les fleurs étaient les siennes. Au final, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas rompre ?_

_-Assieds-toi, je t'en pris, dit-il en lui faisant signe. J'aimerai te dire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas comment faire, continua-t-il, en s'asseyant à son tour._

_Il fit une pause._

_- Je n'ai pas envie de te brusquer, ni te faire fuir. Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais._

_Elle posa ses mains sur celles de son partenaire. Elle le sentait paniqué. Son instinct lui indiquait qu'il ne souhaitait pas rompre._

_- Un écrivain perdant ses mots, c'est rare, dit-elle en souriant. Peut-être qu'en la jouant à la mode flic, tu y arriverais._

_« Elle marque un point, mon gars » se dit-il._

_- Tiens, dit-il en posant une boite en écrin de couleur noir, devant elle._

_Restant ainsi pendant quelques secondes la boite dans les mains, elle hésita. Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'il voulait demander. Elle l'ouvrit tout doucement comme pour retarder le moment fatidique. Elle tomba nez à nez avec une bague en or. L'extérieur était en or blanc, entouré d'or « jaune ». L'intérieur, quant à lui, était de couleur dorée et avait une inscription. Une phrase tant espérée mais aussi redoutée. Une phrase qui basculerait leur vie à jamais. « Kate, voudrais-tu m'épouser ? ». Pas de diamant, pas de chichis. Juste une bague avec une inscription qui scellerait à jamais leurs vies._

_- Si tu souhaites réfléchir, je comprendrais. Je ne veux pas te brusquer. Je …_

_- Oui, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire._

_- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite._

_- Je sais mais je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir. Je veux vraiment le faire. Il est temps pour moi d'avancer et de vivre._

_Elle mit la bague autour de son annulaire gauche, la contemplant. Le meurtrier de sa mère sous les barreaux, elle pouvait enfin tourner la page._

_- Tu es sûre ?_

_- Plus que sûre, dit-elle avant de faire une pause. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment crue que tu ne voulais plus de moi parce que je doute tout le temps et que je n'avance peut-être pas aussi vite que tu le souhaites mais voir cette table, cette ambiance et puis … cette bague. Y a rien à dire à part « oui ». Toujours « oui »._

Ce soir-là, dans le ciel dégagé, une étoile brilla plus que les autres. A croire que Johanna Beckett, sa mère, avait entendu l'appel de sa fille. Kate sourit face à cet étrange phénomène, puis se dirigea vers un homme, lui enlaçant sa main dans la sienne.

- On rentre ? Demanda-t-elle.

L'homme hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Sa mère l'avait entendue, elle le sentait.

- Tu me laisses conduire ?

Elle le regarda, perplexe. Puis, de par le regard de son homme, elle comprit qu'elle devait avoir confiance. Il ne ferait rien d'extraordinaire. Elle lui tendit les clés et monta côté passager.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les sacs enfin rangés, ils pouvaient enfin profité de cette fin de week-end dans les Hamptons. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà et ils étaient au coin du feu, jouissant d'un calme renversant. La nuit semblait être étoilée et pas un nuage à l'horizon ne pouvait gâcher ce spectacle. Les doigts de l'écrivain glissaient le long du bras de sa dulcinée, tandis que la main de la jeune femme était sur son torse. La tête de cette dernière se trouva blotti contre le cou de son homme. Ils pouvaient sentir la respiration de chacun. Ils étaient si calmes l'un comme l'autre, à croire que la route les avait achevé sur place. Ou peut-être est-ce ce secret qu'ils se devaient garder pour eux. Au moins pour l'instant.

- Kate, _fit l'écrivain_.

- Hum, _dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées_.

- Et si on allait se promener sur la plage. J'aimerai te montrer quelque chose.

Ne disant rien, elle se leva, suivi de l'écrivain. Main dans la main, il l'emmena dehors, sur la plage, face à l'océan. Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux et éclairaient l'océan, arborant ainsi un voile doré sur un lit bleuté. L'écrivain s'assit et proposa à sa moitié de faire pareil. Elle se blottit contre lui, posant son dos contre le torse de writerman. Mains dans les mains, ils contemplèrent la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Les minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne disent quelque chose. Les yeux toujours fixés vers l'horizon, les bras entourant la jeune femme. Pas un mot, pas un regard. Juste deux respirations synchrones. Puis, un bruit au loin, une couleur chatoyante, redescendant vers la mer. Puis, un autre bruit, une autre couleur. Une valse de bruits et de couleurs, dans le ciel, finissant toujours par disparaître au loin, dans la mer. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et se blottit tout contre lui, regardant la fin de ce spectacle.

- Comment tu as su ? _demanda-t-elle, à la fin_.

- Su quoi ?

- Que j'aimais les feux d'artifices.

Un petit rire se fit entendre. Il avait fouiner du côté de son père, Jim. Il avait envie de lui faire plaisir. Lui montrer que la vie peut être merveilleuse, malgré les aléas de la vie.

- Je ne divulgue jamais mes sources. C'est un de mes principes.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut léger et tendre.

- Merci d'avoir toujours été là. Et encore plus maintenant.

Elle se blottit encore plus contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de l'écrivain, l'entourant de ses bras.

- T'as froid. Tu veux peut-être rentrer ?

- Non, j'aimerai profiter encore un peu de cet instant.

- Comme tu veux. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras si ça peut te rendre heureuse.

- Je suis heureuse depuis le premier jour où cette enquête nous a lié. Merci d'être toi et de me rendre heureuse.

Elle regarda encore cette bague. C'était son « One and done » et elle allait se marier avec lui. Elle avait franchi un cap. Elle avait tourné la page et sa mère veillerait sur elle, encore longtemps.

- Always.

_**Alors, verdict ?**_


End file.
